Tony Zucco
'''Tony Zucco '''is an antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War. ''He is a mobster and the leader of the Zucco Empire who is responsible for murdering Dick Grayson's parents. Biography Murder of the Graysons Tony Zucco ran a racket in Gotham City, in which he offered "protection" to various performing acts and visiting attractions. In truth, however, the ring was extortion; the services offered were merely a protection from the damage Zucco would otherwise inflict. When the Haley's Circus visited Gotham, where the Flying Graysons was the main attraction, Zucco paid the circus owner, Mr. Haley, a visit. Haley refused to be intimidated and told Zucco to leave and stay away from the circus. Zucco countered with his own threat, promising that Haley will regret not taking up his offer. At the next performance, Zucco disguised himself as a crew member, and infiltrated the circus tent. He took the aerial ropes in hand and slashed them, weakening the overall durability but not to the extent of notability, as such the crew would inspect them and declare them fit for performance. A 10-year-old Dick Grayson, whose parents were acrobats, had been performing in a family act that night. After Dick finished one stunt, he remained perched on a ledge while his parents get ready for another stunt. The combined weight of the two acrobats proved too much for the sabotaged ropes, and they broke, shocking everyone present, but worst of all, Dick watched his parents die in a gruesome manner as they fell to their deaths. Bruce took the young Grayson in, and Batman began a savage hunt throughout Gotham for Zucco. Knowing this, Zucco fled to Chicago and started a new life with his new identity "Billy Lester". Return to Gotham As Billy Lester, Zucco secretly returned to Gotham City and started a new sabotage ring however Batman and Robin broke it up, capturing one of the cons involved and he gave the alias to the Dymanic Duo. Batman realized the ring was ran by Zucco and that his uncle, Arnold, had been helping him. Batman ostracized Robin from the investigation, pursuing Zucco on his own, and interrogated Arnold. Robin, however, wasted little time in discovering Zucco is behind the operation and began his own investigation against Batman's orders. Defeat Batman found Zucco first, but the mobster managed to get the jump on the Dark Knight. Out of ammo, Batman bought some time and took cover in an abandoned amusement park. Methodically, Batman took out Zucco's thugs until the big fish remained. But before he could apprehend Zucco, Robin arrived. Zucco and Robin engaged each other in a furious fight until Robin gained the upper hand and prepared to take his revenge. Batman protested, and despite his innermost desires, Robin spared Zucco's life and let the police arrest him. In a rare show of emotion, Batman admitted that he forbade Robin from facing Zucco because he was afraid that Robin would be killed. Personality Abilities Equipment Appearance Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Zucco Empire Category:Characters Category:Blackgate Inmates Category:Crime Lords